Secret
by too-much-like-Luna
Summary: Harry stops meeting Draco in secret because he wants more than their casual, feelings-free relationship. Draco/Harry. Alternate Universe Half-Blood Prince.


**Secret**

Draco glances at Harry, just once.

He's long ago given up hope that Harry can help him

*** *** ***

It's a secret, their meetings. Harry has long ago forgotten whether they are secret to protect them, or secret because of the added thrill it gives them.

He doesn't really care, any more.

Draco is already there, hidden in "their" version of the Room of Requirement. The shadows light his face perfectly, and Harry almost regrets what he's going to do. Almost.

"What took you so long?" Draco's voice is flat, deliberately not telling Harry his mood.

"I was thinking."

"Ah, that explains why you were late." Draco sneers, showing that he is impatient and angry that their routine has been spoiled.

"Not going to ask what I was thinking about?"

"No. Now come here."

Harry doesn't move.

"I was thinking about you, actually. And about me, and about us."

"Us?" Draco's reply is an inelegant snort.

"Yup. And I came to a conclusion."

"Good for you, Potter. Congratulations."

"I can't do this anymore, Malfoy. Sorry."

And with that, Harry turns around and walks back out the door.

*** *** ***

It's a secret, Harry's anguish. No one notices, and the only one who might be able to guess at the cause of his pain doesn't even look his way unless he's insulting him.

Harry feels oddly disconnected from everyone else in the Great Hall. They are all so happy, and joyful, and full of life. Harry feels like a specter of them, sitting in their midst and being swallowed by their rambunctiousness.

The owls come, and Harry does not look up. He is not expecting any letters; he has no one that would send any to him. Therefore he is surprised when a school owl lands in front of him, narrowly avoiding a plate of bacon. It carries only a short message:

_Potter,_

_Do you honestly think you can just finish it without any explanation?_

_Room of Requirement, after last bell._

_Be there._

*** *** ***

"Potter."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"To know why you deem yourself incapable of continuing our tryst."

"Because you're up to something, but you won't tell me what it is. I can't trust you."

"Oh for Salazar's sake Potter, we're not in a relationship; you don't have to trust me!"

"And what if I want _more, _Malfoy? What if I can't pretend anymore? What about then?"

"Care?" his tone is disbelieving, scathing.

"Yes you prat! I _care! _And you obviously _don't care_, so I can't continue on as we have."

*** *** ***

And that was that. Harry passes Draco in the halls, sometimes. Harry sees him in class. He sees him at mealtimes, and on the Quidditch pitch, occasionally.

Harry feels like when Draco looks at him, he looks right through, as though Harry were invisible.

Until, one day, Harry sits down at the Gryffindor table and meets Draco's eyes across the room, and he does not look away. The blonde is even more pale than normal, and there are dark circles under his eyes.

The same school owl as before lands in front of Harry, who turns his gaze away from Draco to untie the message from the owl's leg.

The letter it carries is even shorter than the first.

_Potter,_

_What if I want more as well?_

_Draco_

Harry raises his eyes to once again look at Draco. With a growing grin, Harry motions toward the door with his head and the blonde nods.

Harry gets up from the table, ignores Hermione's questions, and strides from the Great Hall. He keeps walking until he's in the Room of Requirement, knowing that Draco is following

*** *** ***

Draco pulls up his left sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark. Harry tries not to show his reaction, after all, he knew this would come when he started his questions.

"I guessed you'd been Marked when you never completely took your shirt off, Draco."

"And you managed to restrain yourself from saying anything?"

Harry just shrugs. "You've been given some sort of mission, haven't you?

Draco looks away. "If I don't do it, he'll kill my parents, and then he'll kill me."

"I won't let that happen," Harry says fiercely, and then impulsively grabs Draco and hugs him.

"Foolish Gryffindor." Harry's fairly certain Draco is rolling his eyes.

"I promise, Draco. Nobody will touch you."

"Oh?" Draco pulls away to look at Harry's face and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, nobody but me will touch you," Harry amends.

"If you say so, Potter."

Harry restrains himself from rolling his eyes. "I think we've talked enough for tonight, don't you?"

Harry takes Draco's lips latching on to his own as a "yes."

Fin


End file.
